Someday When It's Me
by FriendshipPizza
Summary: Billy and Teddy live in an apartment with Billy's twin Tommy. Plot advances slowly as Billy struggles with paying bills, working, and trying to be a good boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Billy had been looking over the bills of the month. "Shit." he muttered to himself looking at the costs of them all. He enjoyed his job at the local comic book store but it didn't pay too well. He heard the door open and casually slid the papers away from him.

"Hey" he cooed smiling at Teddy.

"Hey" Teddy walked over and kissed Billy then headed towards his room to go change.

"How was work?" Billy asked while Teddy was changing.

"Boring and terrible, like usual" he hollered from the other room.

"Ohhh, sorry to hear that" Billy replied. He wondered what could cheer Teddy up.

"It's not so bad when I remember I get to come home to you" Teddy said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Billy rested his head on Teddy's arm and smiled. "Let's watch a movie" Teddy said getting up and walking towards the living room. Billy was going to suggest The Sound of Music but decided he'd let Teddy choose which one this time.

"Which do you want to watch?" Billy asked Teddy while following him into the livingroom section of their small apartment.

"Hmmmm...let's Watch..." Teddy pondered while browsing through the selection of DVD's that had been stacked alphabetically by Billy a week prior.

Billy took a seat on the cheap couch they had found at a garage sale a couple months ago. It smelled like cats and plastic seat covers when they had first gotten it but with the help of febreze it now smelled like cinnamon and apples. "Picked any yet?" asked Billy from the couch pondering what movie Teddy would choose.

"Let's watch... Friday the 13th!" Teddy said picking out the movie from the rest of the stack. Billy was going to object and request something a little less dated but he overall enjoyed the movie and didn't want to make Teddy's mind struggle to find a different movie. Teddy had sat through The Sound of Music so many times without objecting it only seemed fair.

"Sounds good to me" Billy agreed with a smile. Teddy put the movie in the player and grabbed the remote off the end table sitting in front of the couch. He took a seat next to Billy and turned the TV on. He draped one arm over Billy and leaned him in. Billy rested his head on Teddy's broad shoulder.

"Teddy" Billy murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, B" replied Teddy softly. Teddy looked down towards Billy's sleepy eyes and knew he was about to fall asleep. "He's so cute" he thought to himself. A smile came upon his face, he loved when Billy fell asleep on him. Billy wrapped one arm around Teddy and rested his head on Teddy's chest. Teddy lowered his hand onto Billy's back and continued watching the movie while his boyfriend slept on him.

There was a loud boom and Billy woke up from his slumber. "What was that" he quickly asked Teddy, concerned about the clatter.

"It's just storming out" Teddy reassured. He got up and closed the window that had been open before it started raining in the apartment. "You fell asleep you silly" said Teddy.

"I know, I was sleepy" whimpered Billy as Teddy sat back down next to him. "What's this movie?" Billy inquired as it didn't look like Friday the 13th.

"Halloween" Teddy said. "It's on the TV not a DVD, I didn't want to wake you by getting up to change the movie."

"Thanks" Billy said smiling. He lifted his head to give Teddy a kiss when the door slammed open. Teddy jumped to his feet instinctively Billy hopped up behind him. They stood with fear not knowing who had just broke into their house.

"Relax" said Tommy walking into the light of the TV. "Why the hell are you two so jumpy" he said plopping down onto the couch.

"Oh, please take a seat and join us won't you" Billy spat sarcastically at his soul twin with an annoyed look on his face. Teddy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let him stay, B" allowed Teddy. Billy turned around and leered at him, Teddy shrugged. "What's he gunna hurt?"

Billy hated when Tommy came in and ruined his romantic setting with Teddy. With Tommy in the room it made everything a little awkward and with every little boyfriend thing they did Tommy would instantly comment saying how he didn't want to see their love fest. "No" rebuked Billy "you always ruin our romantic moments together!"

"Pffffft" Tommy tossed his little refusal away "this is my apartment too, I live here too. I can do what I want seeing as how I pay rent just like you two." Billy thought of a reply to this but he couldn't. It's true, Tommy did pay rent and it technically was his apartment too. He hated when he didn't have anything to say back when he was arguing with his brother. "You know I'm right."

"Fine. You can stay" Billy begrudgingly said to Tommy. Teddy pulled Billy closer to him, proving that no matter what Tommy said Teddy wouldn't care. Billy rested his head on Teddy again and almost instantly fell back asleep. Teddy sighed.

"Goodnight" Teddy whispered to Tommy as he picked up Billy gently and carried him to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy's eyes slowly opened as the sun peering in from between the shades that shrouded the outside world shined down upon his face. No matter how tight he made the stupid things they always let in light in the morning, cheap shit. He looked up to see Teddy's face, he had been lying on Teddy's chest. Billy's hand had been on the other side of his boyfriend's chest, he looked down to see he too had no shirt on. He slowly lifted the blanket to see if Teddy had been wearing any pants.

"Like what ya see?" Teddy asked smirking. Billy jumped a little and began to blush. Teddy pulled his boyfriend back to his chest and kissed his forhead gently.

"It's no secret, we've had sex before" Billy said laughing quietly. "I was wondering how you managed to strip both of us down without me waking up to remember it. Was I really that asleep?" Teddy nodded with a sleepy smile on his face. Billy closed his eyes and wanted to stay like this forever, then the door slammed open.

"Wake the hell up. Mother damn, it's already 11:30 and you're both still in bed." Tommy stipulated, his arms folded. His eyes narrowed towards the two on the bed. "Please don't tell me you're both naked right in front of me without me knowing."

"Tommy, get the hell out of here!" Billy yelled furoisosly at him. Tommy quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't have to tell me twice." And with that the white haired boy slammed the door shut and left the confines of their room. Teddy turned to look at Billy and blinked.

"That was dramatic" the blonde said chuckling.

"Yeah, isn't he always though?" Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Come to think of it, a little. But he has his good moments too" Teddy said getting out of the bed gently laying Billy back down. "I'm gunna shower" he said walking towards the bathroom. The door closed soflty behind him and Billy layed his head back down against the pillow. He heard the sound of the shower spurting water out onto the shower walls then the curtain rings being dragged against the bar that held them up. Just then a vibrating sound emanated from the table by the bed. It was Teddy's cell phone, he gotten a text message. Billy wasn't one to snoop but he thought it was probably just Tommy being a pest and looked to see who it was. His eyes leered down to the phone.

"Who the hell is Greg?" he said with a hint of anger. He softly placed the cell phone back to the table where he had picked it up. "It's probably just a friend, maybe a cousin or something. Wait, he doesn't have any cousins or family for that matter." Billy rubbed his temple frustrated with the mystery. "He wouldn't cheat on me, Teddy would never do that. But then again I'm scrawny and his high school boyfriend, what if he wants someone with a bigger build, or someone new?" A tear ran down Billy's cheeck and he quickly wiped it off when he heard the door slowly start to open. He quickly shoved his face back into the pillow he had been laying on.

"B, it's time to wake up" Teddy said lightly nudging him with this hand. Billy grumbled back a reply. "What? I can't hear you with your face being engulfed into a pillow." Teddy grabbed Billy and pulled him into a kiss. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Teddy asked with concern.

"What? No I haven't been crying, does it look like I've been crying?" Billy replied quickly, trying to hide that he'd been snooping. "That's silly why would I be crying, the day hasn't even started yet" he said trying to laugh.

"Ok.." Teddy replied a little unconvinced. "I just don't want you to feel sad you know you can tell me anything, B."

Billy wanted to reply with "oh, yeah? Why don't you tell me about your friend then huh?" but instead he simply nodded and said "I know that."


End file.
